Unforgotten Love
by Cybeleflame
Summary: [Abandoned. Sorry I lost interest a while ago] ReiXJadeite. Jadeite returns from the past with no memory. What are the senshi going to do? Lots of mushiness and some random things like monopoly, thunderstorms, haunted houses and hotpockets.
1. Chaos at the Hino shrine

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi. Shinji, however, is my original character.

I'd like to thank my beta reader Sariah (DarkDemigoddess) for helping me out with every tiny mistake that you found in my fic. Comma, I, comma, I, comma, I, no not Rei I. (sorry inside joke)  
I'd also like to thank you for helping me with the cuteness ideas.:) They make me smile.

Now, on with the fic!

------------

"Well this is it." A man with dark gray and obviously balding hair said to the young man behind him. The boy was medium height with beautiful crystal blue eyes and short flowing blonde hair. "Are you coming Jadeite? I really want you to meet these people, the owner of this place has been a friend of mine since before you were born." Jadeite laughed lightly at the old man. Shinji-san really didn't know Jadeite's age, and at that fact Jadeite didn't know his age either. He was found by Shinji-san a few months before as he woke up in the middle of a desolate alley. He didn't know where he came from or who his family was, all he could remember was that his name was Jadeite. He still got short little memory jolts but they really didn't help much. He only saw a girl with long raven black hair and unnerving indigo eyes. Those eyes still haunted him every time he saw them in his nightmares.  
Shinji knocked on the door of the massive shrine. The place had the most beautiful landscaping Jadeite had ever seen, which really wasn't saying much especially since he couldn't remember anything. But non-the less it was still beautiful. The cherry blossom trees on the side of the building were just going into bloom. The place looked old but had the effect that it was a safe haven for people to go to and not a haunted house feeling that gave you jitters.  
Another old man who was really short, and had a cheerful face opened the door. "Shinji, old friend, I'm glad you could make it. This must be Jadeite." He said, referring to the young man. The light gray haired, elderly man was wearing priest robes.  
"Hello," was all that Jadeite said.  
"Kind of a silent one, wouldn't you say Shinji? But that's okay, I'm sure that you and my daughter will get along just fine." Jadeite's ears perked up. A girl was living here, his eyes gave away that he was now excited about being here.

----------------

The old man's name was Hino, as Jadeite soon found out. Their home was the Hino Shrine that was owned and managed by Hino-san himself. His daughter, whose name he also found out was Rei, took care of the grounds and made sure that everything was beautiful. Jadeite thought that when he met her, he should compliment on how nice she kept everything up. It must have been tough for her to keep this gigantic place up and be in school.  
The young girl, who he wanted to meet, finally came through a door on the other side of the room that they were in. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the girl from his dreams; her mystifying dark lilac eyes could not be mistaken.  
"You're her." Jadeite whispered. She looked over at him and her eyes went wide. Her face became pale as the moon in all its glory.  
"Jadeite?" He stood there, in shock. She knew his name?  
"How do you know me?" She wouldn't answer his question. She fled.  
"Well that was odd," Hino-san said. He was just as shocked as Jadeite was, but of course not for the same reasons.

----------------

"Usagi-chan are you there? This is Rei, please answer me." I whispered into my communicator. I had to contact the girls; they needed to know about this. Jadeite was back from his imprisonment. This couldn't be. He was evil and all of a sudden he got a second chance. We needed a senshi meeting.  
"Rei are you all right?" I finally got an answer. "Usagi, have everyone meet at the Crown Game Center, we need to have a scout meeting." I didn't want to answer her question yet. I mean, I didn't know if I was all right. This man, who almost killed me, just returns out of the blue? That couldn't be right. I couldn't believe grandpa didn't recognize him. Oh yeah, all memories that had to do Jadeite were erased.  
I made it to the Crown Game Center in time to see Mina-chan walk in. "Mina wait up!" I yelled out, she turned her head and smiled, but it was a worried smile. She was just as scared as Usagi was when I called her.

-----------------

"That is how I got here." I finished, slightly out of breath. After telling my story to the girls they couldn't believe it either. Jadeite back? And living at the Hino residence for two weeks? But I didn't mention something to the other senshi. I saw recognition in his face, too. That meant that he knew me and if he was still keen on getting back at me, well he could do it anytime at night when I was asleep. I had to go back home and straighten everything out with him. Queen Beryl was dead. He couldn't be evil any longer, right?  
"I have to go girls. I need to get back before my grandpa gets worried."  
"Are you sure, Rei, do you want us to go with you?" Ami asked. She was the most worried of them all.  
"No that's okay, I need to face this on my own." They all had looks on their faces that said, I think we need to go with you, but nobody said a word. So I left.

----------------

"Grandpa I'm back," I called out, but nobody answered. Hmmm, they must have been in the back looking at the wishing tree, I thought to myself. I had a knack for knowing where people were at certain times, like I did now. When I got back there I realized that I was right. Jadeite and Shinji-san were back there with my grandpa. But they weren't looking at the tree. They were just talking.  
"Oh, Hello Rei," My grandpa called out when he saw me in the doorway. Then I decided to do something very stupid and very dangerous. Especially with the weird and strange thoughts my grandfather can come up with.  
"Hey, Grandpa," I started.  
"Yes, sweetie?" My grandpa asked. It wasn't usual for me to ask something of him.  
"Can I borrow Jadeite for a few minutes, I just need to talk to him." My grandpa smiled, giving me a knowing look. If only he didn't see it that way, I sighed.  
Jadeite got up and moved towards me, he was giving me a confusing look. I just asked him to follow me and then went inside.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" I just shrugged and sat down. Now I didn't know what to say.  
"It must have been something important. You look like it was something important. But since you aren't going to talk, can I ask you something?" I just nodded, almost afraid of what he was going to ask of me.  
"I'm wondering who you are, I mean, I know your name but I've been having a dream lately and it seems that you are the girl who is in it." I just looked at him, almost starting to say everything that was going on in my mind at that moment.  
"I mean, I don't remember anything from my past, except for short little snippets, but for some reason I feel as if I know you, not like I've seen you in my dreams, but just know you. Almost as if we knew each other." He stopped rambling. I gave him a look that was almost as confused as he seemed.  
I started out, "I did know you, but we weren't exactly friends, and since now I know you aren't evil, I guess I am allowed to be just a friend of yours. I can't exactly explain everything to you right now, at least not until I talk to a close friend of mine on what to do, but I'm sure she'll let me tell you everything. But for now, I am just going to say that yes, I did know you and that I'm actually glad your back." He just gave me this look of disbelief; he had to wait for me to tell him everything.  
"Okay, I'll wait."

--------------------

Knock, knock. I hit my fist against Setsuna's door. She was the one person I knew that would help me.  
"Setsuna it's me, Rei, open up please." A very groggy looking woman with long dark green hair and garnet eyes opened the door that was blocking me from my answers. "Why is he here?" Setsuna immediately knew why I was standing in the hallway in front of her apartment and straightened up a little.  
"Come on in," was all that she said.  
When I stepped into Setsuna's apartment I couldn't believe my eyes. The place looked as if a train had rushed by and knocked everything out of place. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Newspapers and books were piled up on the floor and couch. The chair had paper work stacked a foot high. It wasn't like Setsuna to be this messy. In fact Setsuna was the cleanest person that I knew. That includes Mamoru.  
"What is going on?" Setsuna looked at her and sighed. I knew that there was something she didn't want me to know.  
"Rei, there has been some kind of interference in the time portals. People have returned that shouldn't be here, like Jadeite. I have been trying to figure out who did this and how I can return these people back to the time and place that they should be. It might take several weeks, but I'm pretty sure I can figure this out. I just hope that you can handle being around Jadeite." I just blinked at her. Of course I knew what was going on, but I didn't realize that I would have to spend the next several weeks living with Jadeite, you know, that man that used to be evil.  
"Setsuna, don't take too long."  
The senshi of time just smiled, giving me an odd look as if she was hiding a fact that I should know. But that's just silly. Setsuna wouldn't hide anything from me.

Remember R&R!!


	2. The Sleepover

So I'm back again. But with less reviews than I thought I would get. Hmmm. But anyways I would like to thank the people that did review. Jedite'sflame, and Firenze . Also if you want a disclaimer look at the first chapter.

I was happy to know that this little situation with Jadeite wouldn't last very long and, I knew that Setsuna would get on top of it, no problem. It even boosted up my spirits to know that my life would go back to normal. Even if I did have a little bit of feelings for the ex-bad guy, (come on he's hot) it didn't mean I wanted to date him or even have a relationship with him. It was just a little infatuation that would go away when he left. I was ready to tell the girls the good news.

-------------------------------

"…And then she said that she would find out what was happening in just a few weeks." I finished with a smile. The girls and myself had decided to have a sleepover at Usagi's house. That was because Usagi's little brother was going to spend the night at his friend's house. It was one of the few times their meeting Usagi-chan's house was peaceful. Even Luna wasn't there to nag at them for eating so much junk food (specifically Usagi). She was in Austria on a vacation with Artemis.  
"Rei, don't you think it'll be a little scary, the thought that this man who tried to kill you is living in your house. I honestly don't like the fact that he is back in the first place. Don't you think it's kind of odd that out of all of the people in the world, Jadeite was one of the people that returned, and he happens to be at your place right now." I did think that this was odd, but a lot of things that seemed like accidents always happened to us. It was like whatever we did; we kept on running into danger. But for some reason, this time I didn't think it was danger looking for us.   
"Well, Usagi, let me explain, if you haven't noticed for the past few years we have been fighting bad guys, usually at places where we least expect them. In fact, we seemed to be running into danger wherever we went. How is that different from now?" I smiled as she bit her lip, it's not everyday that you got Usagi to think. "I know that, Rei, but why do we have to be picked on now? I thought we were done with Jadeite. I'm angry at the fact that Setsuna didn't warn us before he got there." The girls just looked at her oddly. It was Makoto that said the most obvious question to her and Minako. "Who's Jadeite?"

--------------------------

I woke up sweating from that dream again. The dream that said everything was going to change. For better or for worse I couldn't tell. I just kept on seeing her eyes. Those purple glowing orbs staring at me as I walked through Tokyo.   
I decided to get a glass of water. That should at least help me with sleeping tonight, I thought. I pushed open the sliding door and stepped out of my room. Ah, fresh air. My room was getting stuffy from all of that heat. As I walked down to the kitchen I suddenly gasped. Thoughts and feelings of something that I vaguely recognized swept across my mind. That girl, Rei, was there. She smiled at me as she was talking to some girls that I also recognized, one with blue hair and the other with blonde dumplings on her head. Then the scene switched and I saw Rei, only she was in a sailor fuku. She had flames surrounding her and some were flying towards me. She was a fighter, I remembered. Her and her friends, they were called Sailor Senshi. How could I have forgotten? The vision stopped. I suddenly decided to go back to bed.

--------------------------

After I explained to Minako and Makoto about Jadeite we decided to play a board game. It was an American one that Mamoru said was fun. We bought one in Japanese so that we could at least understand the directions.   
"Monopoly?" Minako asked. We were looking at Usagi to explain what it was about. Even I was curious as to see this game from the United States.   
"Well I guess it's like a real estate game, you try to own as much land as you can, so you can make everyone else loose all of their money." That sounded simple enough. Ami looked as if she were in heaven, the first thing that popped out of her mouth was, "I believe this game has a lot to do with math, I already like it." Usagi made a face. "Well, it says here someone needs to be the banker, the person that controls all the money in this box here," she said, pointing, " Ami-chan I think you'd like this job." Ami nodded quickly.   
"Minako can you be the property manager, all you have to do is give the person that is buying the property the right card so that they know what property they own and how much they charge you for landing on it." Minako smiled brightly looking at the orange and yellow cards,   
"You mean those?" She said, pointing to the said cards.   
"Umm, Rei-chan, maybe you should do the property management, and the cards are the ones with different colors at the tops of them." I just nodded, knowing how making Mina-chan in charge of something can screw anything up.

--------------

Five hours later Ami held all of the cards and money at her knees. Everyone, including myself, was glaring at her. It was midnight so we all decided to go to bed, and slowly we drifted off to sleep.   
The rain was falling in a hurried rush to the ground, the lightening struck in the distance, creating luminous light on the distant Mount Fuji. I was looking out the window; salty tears fell down my reddened cheeks. He was leaving again. This time he was leaving by his own choice. I thought he cared for me, loved me even. I was wrong. I would never see him again. I would fall apart, like an old sodden rag doll. I would--  
I woke up drenched in cold sweat, that dream, or was it nightmare, was much too real. Who was this man I was taking about. Who was it?

-------------

The next day, the girls and I decided to spend some time by ourselves. We needed to let everything that was happening sink in. Ami was going to read about Calculus or solve puzzles, I couldn't tell which. Usagi was going to the park to relax her mind and not worry about anything, but I really think she wanted to see Mamoru. Makoto was going to cook, specifically for Usagi, whom she was going to meet up later with. And lastly Minako was going to go to the mall, where she would be for the next five hours trying on the latest sunglasses. I didn't know what I was going to do. Maybe do a fire reading… yeah, that's it. I would do a fire reading.   
Fifteen minutes later I walked into the priestess's dressing room. I put on my priestess robes and slipped into the meditation room. I immediately felt the call of the fire and the spirits of my ancestors surrounding it. I let my mind melt away as the fire burned._   
Spirits, I need your help. A person from my past has returned to me. I don't know what to do. To make matters worse, I have been having strange dreams, almost prophetic. What should I do?  
I waited, my mind open to my spirit and only my spirit. I felt something touch me and thought it was the oncoming of an answer from the spirits. But when I heard a voice my heart sank, and making me close to angry.  
"Rei?" _


	3. Scrying for Storms

Hello again. I was supposed to update yesterday but ff.net was having difficulties. But that's okay. Right now I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 2: Jedite'sflame and Dark-Illusion1. Now on with the fic...

----------------

I was troubled. That girl that I kept on seeing in my dreams was Rei, but what did it mean? The only way I knew how to get an answer was to ask the fire for help. I saw how Shinji-san did it, and I thought I could do it myself. It didn't look that hard.   
I stood up and put on the priest robes that were hung out for me. It took me a while to put them on, but I finally managed. I went to open the doors to the fire room when I realized someone was already there. A person with long dark hair silhouetted the room and I knew it could only be Rei-san. But why was she asking the spirits to help her, I wondered. So I walked in.  
When I got closer to her I noticed that she didn't feel my presence. That meant she was in a deep trance and whatever she was doing, it looked as if it were hard. Sweat was pouring down her face; the back and shoulders of her priestess robes were soaked. "Rei?" I called out. She didn't answer, so I dared a little bit more. I put my hand carefully on the top of her shoulder, "Rei." I called out more urgently. She jerked awake, eyes wide. She looked up at me with fury.

-----------

Uggg. It was Jadeite. Of all the people to break me of my concentration it had to be Jadeite.   
"What are you doing here?" I almost screamed at him. For someone that meditates a lot I sure get angry really easy. Oh, I forgot, I meditated because I got angry.   
"Well, I was going to meditate, but I guess you are not going to let me, are you?" He was questioning me with a smug look on his face. It was as if he knew that he was infuriating me.  
"Well, I guess I'm done here. I was so rudely interrupted that I don't think I could concentrate hard enough to get back to where I was. I hope you have better luck than I did." I stomped out of the room; steam was coming out of my head like rockets on a rampage. The nerve of him, I thought.

-----------

"Would you please pass the onigiri," Hino sensei asked Rei. She was quiet the entire time at dinner; I wondered what was going on with her. I knew that we sort of had that argument earlier, but I didn't think it would affect her this much. In fact after our little dispute I had forgotten even why I went to the fire room in the first place. Maybe I should say something to her.  
"Hey Rei?" She looked up at me with a question in her subdued eyes. "I was wondering why you had steam coming out of your ears after we talked earlier." Her lightly passive eyes suddenly turned into burning coals, the anger was eminent on her face.  
"Why do you care," she spat. "I honestly think that you couldn't care for anyone even if you tried, Jadeite. And as for earlier, I believe it was you that made me angry and frustrated. Did you know that I was working really hard on something, but was never able to finish it because of you?" Hino sensei and Shinji sensei looked at her like she was an angry ape on the loose. Their mouths were open wide and their eyes looked like they wouldn't shut.   
I didn't say anything after that, Rei looked joyous. I realized she had won this time, but she wouldn't get me back again. Oh no, this time Jadeite was out to get some revenge. Especially since she had made me look like a dork.

---------------

A few days later the clouds gloomed over the shrine, blackening the sky. Oh great, just what I needed, more rain. Softly, drops of cool water fell from the heavens. Another day to waste, I thought. Even Jadeite looked murky, feeling the effects of the weather himself. All of a sudden the lights went out.  
"EEK!" I screeched. I didn't remember making that sound since I was a little girl. Jadeite was laughing behind me. I turned to look at him and he was smiling brightly, amused at my sudden outbreak of noise.  
"It's okay Rei, it's just a storm; nothing serious is going to happen to you." He was being sarcastic. I glared at him. He just gave me a look that said, whatever. I decided to sit down on the sofa, next to him.  
"I've never liked storms." I didn't know why I was admitting this to him, but I felt like it was okay. It was like I trusted him, or maybe I just needed someone to talk to.   
"When I was little I would cry myself to sleep when they would come. It was like they were torturing me because I was so afraid. My Grandpa would always come in and lull me to sleep by singing me songs. They would drown out the sound of the rain and thunder, and then I would fall asleep." I looked up at him, with tears forming in my eyes. He looked shocked, truly shocked. It was as if he didn't expect me to say anything like that at all. He slowly crept forward and put his warm arms around me. The tears started to fall down my face. "Shhh. It's going to be alright. I won't let you be sad any longer." Then he started to sing. He had the most beautiful deep voice; I couldn't help but be absorbed by his pleasing music.

-------------

The revelations that Rei had said to me this evening were unbelievable. I couldn't make fun of her, not with such a distressed heart. I really couldn't do that to her.   
What really surprised me is when I started singing. I had never sung in front of anybody. So when I started, the familiar children's song fleeting from my mouth, I couldn't help but be stunned. I felt the sounds slowly drift from my curved mouth. Rei curled her body against mine; the warmth was pulsating from it. I sang until I felt her breathing patterns steady. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

--------------

"Prince Jadeite," I called out. The milky flowers were brushed up against my running feet. The night sky was floating above my head in wonder. I chased after him as I called to him again. "Jadeite!" He turned, finally realizing I was there. He had a pained expression on his face. "Rei, you shouldn't be here." He looked as if he were about to cry. "Why are you leaving me?" I calmly asked. However, the feelings I was currently holding inside myself were anything but calm. "I can not tell you why. You know that Rei." The tears slowly crept down my face. "Alright, I won't ask you why you are leaving, but you must promise me you'll come back." He nodded, "I promise." That was the last that I heard of my love.

--------------

I woke up, shivering. I lifted my head and looked over, the door was open. I got up to shut the door when I saw something very interesting happening outside. It was grandpa. He was training Jadeite just as he had trained Yuuichiro. Sweat trickled down Jadeite's scrunched up face.   
Instead of closing the door I walked down to see how grandpa's training course was going. Jadeite looked up and saw me coming. He straightened up a bit.   
"Hello, Grandpa." I smiled as I said this.   
"Hello, Rei. Did you sleep okay? I know how storms like those keep you awake all the time." The scenes from last night came crashing back into my head. I could feel myself blushing, embarrassment taking over. I quickly turned around and hurried back into the temple. How did this happen?

-------------

"Wake up, young lad. It's time to see what you can do." I groggily opened my eyes. Hino-san, wide eyed, was poking me in the head, his face inches from mine.   
"What do you want?" I asked sleepily. The priest did not seem to know when it was a good time to rest.   
"It is time to start your training, Jadeite. You've got to be good at something here, and what able-bodied young man couldn't fight." I just looked at him.   
"Come on, you better get dressed. Although, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind staying in bed with my granddaughter." He looked over at the sleeping girl. My eyes went wide as the events that took place last night came back to me. I felt myself starting to blush.   
"Uh, sir, I would like to explain that nothing hap--." A sturdy hand cut me off. "Nonsense, boy. I think you and Rei make a very wonderful couple. Besides, I have been waiting for my granddaughter to settle down with someone, and you will do fine after your training."  
We headed out the door quickly, that is, after I got dressed into the oddest clothing I had ever seen. We didn't even shut the door as we went out.   
An hour later I was tired and worn down, but we still weren't finished. I was working on some hand-to-hand skills, when I saw Rei walk outside. She seemed smug about something. Hino-san looked up. They started talking about something, but I didn't pay much attention to the conversation. I only saw the raven-haired girl and her beautiful eyes sparkling. Then all of a sudden it switched. She seemed to be remembering something. She started blushing, and when I blinked she was gone, the door of the temple closing. Oh, don't tell me she was embarrassed about last night, I thought, she wasn't the one who was singing.

-----------------

I could not believe Minako and Makoto dragged me into this "idea". Really, they didn't even know who Jadeite was.   
"Let me explain again, Ami. It seems that this Jadeite person is nice now, and Rei could use some romance in her life. It won't be that hard to do, giving her a little phone call." Mina-chan smiled at me.   
"But what about Usagi?" I asked. "What if she finds out?" Mina answered my question acting like it was obvious what was going to happen.   
"Duh, Ami. Usagi is going to be with Mamoru that day. They are going to be on one of their dates." Oh dear, this cannot be good.

__


	4. The Carnival Part 1

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My computer has a ton of viruses on it and so I had to go to the library to upload this. The next chapter might be the same length of wait because I won't beable to have my friend beta read it until school starts wich is at the end of this month. Thank you for being patient. Love always, Cybeleflame.

-------------------

After I ran into the house I realized how stupid I was for even running in the first place. I mean, really, who cares if I fell asleep next to Jadeite. He did it, too. But still, it was embarrassing.

Just then the phone rang. "Hello," I said, into the receiver.

"Hello, Rei? It's me Ami.

"Oh, hello, Ami." I smiled. Hearing from one of my best friends is a good thing right now.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you and Jadeite wanted to go to the carnival this Sunday with Minako, Makoto and I. You see, we have two extra tickets, and Usagi and Mamoru can't go. They already had plans that day. Is that alright with you?" I was shocked for a second. First of all, why would Ami go to a carnival? And second, why would Jadeite want to go?

"Oh, and if you are wondering why I'm even going, because I know you are, one of my favorite scientists is going to be there doing a demonstration." Well that answered one question.

"I'll go, but I'm not sure if Jadeite wants to." I replied.

"Well go ask him then. Like I said, I have two extra tickets and I'm sure you don't want to take your Grandpa along." Urgg, she was right.

"Okay I'll go ask him, but I'm not making any promises." She seemed to be okay with that.

"Okay. Call me tonight with the answer. I know it will take you a while to even have the courage to ask him." She giggled and hung up. I was standing open mouthed like a statue for the next five minutes.

-------------------

"How was that, girls?" I asked.

"That was great, Ami." They replied. "And thanks for taking our advice on what to say." I forced a smiled at them as they smiled at me. What have I gotten myself into?

-------------------

I decided to ask Jadeite now. If I didn't, it would just be putting off the inevitable.

"Jadeite," I said as I walked into the living room. He was reading some book from the United States.

"Oh, hello Rei. I am glad to see that you have gotten over your embarrassment of seeing me." He had a smirk on his face. I decided to get right to the point.

"Ami just called. She said she had two extra tickets to the carnival, and was wondering if you and I wanted to go. I already said yes, but I still needed to get an answer from you." He looked as if he were thinking about it.

"When is it?" He finally asked.

"It's this Sunday." I replied back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have something to do that day." I got angry with him.

"What do you mean you have something to do this Sunday? You don't know anybody except for me, Grandpa and Shinji-san."

"You're right. But Hino-san wants me to train on Sunday. I can't go against his wishes."

"I think I can get him to let you off for one day." He just shrugged.

"If you can, I'll go." I smiled and headed off to see my Grandpa. I had no idea why I was getting so excited about this.

------------------

After I called Ami back (and she seemed very happy that he was coming) I started to get ready for dinner. Being the only girl of the house, I was the one who was supposed to do the cooking. Being the only girl of the house really sucked.

Dinner wasn't too eventful. That is, if you didn't count the scene where Shinji-san found out that Jadeite and I fell asleep together on the couch.

"You did what, my boy? Oh, I'm so proud of you. Rei will make a _fantastic_ wife." He beamed at Jadeite. Jadeite looked as if he were about to strangle something.

"Heh, it wasn't me that fell asleep first." He said, as he looked over at me.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who decided to sing. Which by the way puts me to sleep very easily." I was almost starting to growl in frustration. I looked over at Shinji-san and Grandpa to see what they were thinking of this situation. Shinji-san was staring at Jadeite, and his mouth was wide open.

"You actually sang in front of her. Why, Jadeite, that's amazing. I remember about a week back when I was singing to the radio, and asked if you would sing along, too. He really did not want to sing." Jadeite looked horrified. It looked as if he didn't want anyone to know about his random singing outburst. I was about to say something to him, but then he got up and left. _Damn, now I feel bad._

------------------

It wasn't long until Sunday came. I woke up very early in the morning, nervous about what the day had in store for me. Ami said that she was going to pick us up at 4 pm. That meant I had ten hours to get ready. I really despised being anxious.

I spent the whole day cleaning the house. I even dusted. I couldn't wait until four. By the time it was an hour until four I had the house completely spotless. As I set down the broom, and fell onto the sofa with exhaustion, Jadeite decided to come in.

"Wow, the house is clean. Amazing." He was in a sarcastic-like awe.

"Well, I do clean." I smirked at him, ready for another fight. He just shrugged at me, like he always does.

"So where have you been all day?" I asked. He just shrugged at me, again, and went to his bedroom. Figures he wouldn't answer. I guess I better start getting ready.

------------------

I can't believe I went shopping, to impress a girl, no less. I was screaming inside of my head. Me, Jadeite, whom I've come to realize is a hard core guy, went shopping to get an outfit so that I could grab a girls attention. Why, oh, why have I sunk so low?

I thought hard about this so-called non-date that I was about to venture on. It was a carnival for crying out loud. A place with children that had messy, cotton candied stained hands. Dirt and germs were always everywhere. It was worse than a movie theater. Well I guess if it makes Rei happy…

No! I shouldn't say that. She made fun of me anyways. She told everyone that I had sung in front of her. No, I should make this a night she'll never forget.

--------------

La, la, la, la, la, de, de, de, de, de, do, do, do, do. Wow, I was humming inside my head. I felt as if this was going to be the best day of my life. A date with Jadeite, it made me hyper just thinking about it. Even though it wasn't supposed to. Those are bad thoughts, Rei. Great, now I was talking to myself.

I had decided to wear a long-sleeved black shirt that crisscrossed at the chest. It had cornflower blue rose designs that trailed down and around the front. The shirt showed a hint of cleavage, for Jadeite, of course. I was, also, wearing my dark blue, low cut jeans. Just a dab of make-up and, tada, I felt beautiful.

It wasn't long before I saw him come out of his room. He wore a pale blue, obviously silk, shirt with cuts along the chest. It showed just enough to let the mind wander a bit. The color was really close to the cornflower blue of the roses on my shirt; it matched his sparkling pale eyes. He, also, wore dark blue jeans that were the male version of mine. The look on his face showed he appreciated my outfit the way I appreciated his.

"Ready?" I asked him. It took him a minute to answer. "Yeah." A knock on the door interrupted our stare fest. I opened it.

"Hello, Ami-chan, Mina-chan and Mako-chan. It is good to see you." They smiled at me as they replied back. "So, are you guys ready?" Minako piped up. She looked as if the carnival was the best thing in the whole world. I nodded while Jadeite…grunted.

--------------

It was a whole half hour of silence in the car. The carnival was sure far away. Minako decided to turn on the stereo about twenty minutes before we got there. Some band from the United States was playing. They didn't sound half bad.

Ami was sitting in the middle of Jadeite and I. She was reading a book, probably on calculus or chemistry or something like that. She didn't even seem to be bothered by the stereo.

I decided to break the silence, "So, what rides are we going on tonight? I heard the tilt-a-whirl is fun. Or do any of you have ideas?" Minako, of course, was happy to tell everything she wanted to do. In fact, her entire list lasted until we got to the place, got out of the car, bought our tickets, and walked through the gate.

"Did everyone get that?" She was very hyper. "Sure, Minako." Everyone droned.

---------------

The first thing we decided to do was get on the Ferris wheel. (That was because it was on Minako's list, and it was the first thing we came across.) The compartments had 3 seats, so Minako, Makoto, and Ami sat in one, while Jadeite and I sat in another. That, I believe, was the most boring ride we went on. Jadeite didn't even talk throughout the whole thing.

We, then, moved out and went our separate ways. "Meet us back at the car at 10:00!" Minako yelled out as we headed off. Ami wanted to see that presentation she was talking about, and Mako-chan and Mina-chan wanted to go on the swan ride. Both Jadeite and I agreed we did not want to go on that. So we went to the fun house.

"Wow, this place is packed. I wonder how long it will take for us to even get in there?" Jadeite was complaining already.

"Oh, come on, Jadeite. Don't you love funhouses?" I put an adorable face on. He sneered.

"Maybe you don't remember that I have no memory of my past." Oops, I did forget.

"I'm sorry," I was apologizing? Get a hold of yourself Rei! He looked at me funny, not sure if he should believe me or not.

"It's okay, I accept your apology." He was grinning at me. Urgg. I know I'll get him back somehow. But he's just too cute. Oops.

-------------

We made it into the Funhouse a half hour later. As we flowed into the maze of mirrors I started thinking. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I hated getting lost; it made me feel like I was vulnerable. I held onto Jadeite's hand a little tighter. We were holding hands in the first place only because if we didn't, then we might have gotten separated.

Jadeite seemed to be moving faster. "Where are we going?"

"I think I've found our exit. It's straight ahead that way, I believe." I looked ahead, he was right. Now that was odd, how could he have known that when he hasn't been here before?

We hurried up the stairs, into the hall of funny mirrors. I looked over at the first one we came across. Next to my very thin reflection I saw Jadeite. He was making a face.

"Why do they even have these? They only bring down your self esteem." He said, referring to a mirror that made you look extremely short. I just smiled at him.

"The whole point, stupid, is to have fun while seeing yourself in a different perspective." He then looked at a mirror that made your body curvy. "Yep, I can see that it has a different perspective." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

The door that led us out of the Funhouse took us to another part of the park that we didn't see before we came in. It was extremely creepy. The night sky covered the junk and debris that covered this part of the carnival. A broken down house, over in the back, hovered over the area, as if it were watching whatever came near it. Jadeite spoke.

"Wow, we should go over there. This place may be not so bad." I felt an evil current drift off of the mansion. I didn't think it was a good idea to go there, but my pride kept me from saying anything. So I followed him.

As we got closer the air felt heavier, almost suffocating. Jadeite didn't seem fazed. He walked up the moaning stairs that lead up to the doorway. He knocked.

An old woman opened the door. She had on a dark dress, with her long dark hair covering most of her face. She had a key in her hand, a key that she had used to open the door. It seems as if she didn't like company. Or else she was locking herself out from the world.

"Hello, is this the haunted house?" Jadeite politely asked. I'm amazed he could even be polite. The woman seemed to think about it. "Yes, I guess it is." She smiled at us; it was an unnerving smile. I gave a half-hearted smile back.

--------------

Wow, this was awesome. I'm glad I said yes to Rei when she asked me to come to this carnival. This is the best place to freak Rei out. The way she was looking at this place, it was hard not to say anything then. I smiled secretly to myself.

As we walked into the old mansion, I looked around. The place looked familiar. Dust covered everything; creaking stairs lead up to a higher level. White cloth, that looked a dull brown now, covered the furniture. There was a door in the corner that emanated a soft green light. A figure walked by me. It was the old woman. "This way," she beckoned. We walked through the door that I was preoccupied with.

When we got to the other side of the door, the woman had disappeared. "Well, that was odd." I heard Rei mumble.

I started walking forward; there was a hallway up ahead. I stopped when I realized Rei wasn't following.

"Are you coming?" I asked, irritated. She looked over at me, as if she was lost in a trance and my voice brought her out of it. She just nodded.

We were walking around for about five minutes when I realized something was wrong. "Hey! I haven't seen any monsters here. What a waste." Then Rei suddenly screamed.

Please Review!! 


	5. The Carnival Part 2

Okay i know it has been a very long time since i've updated. but my computer was all wonky and when i tried to update fanfiction . net was updating stuff themselves. so i'm sorry. i hope you like this chapter and i'm going to try to work on the next one...it has barely started. :) :)

-----------

Ami was confused. She was at the car, it was 10:30, and no one was back. She figured Makoto and Minako found some guys and lost track of time, but she was sure that Rei and Jadeite would be here as soon as they could. Maybe they got lost?

Ami chewed on her bottom lip for a minute until she felt it bleed. She was worried.

--------------

I knew this place wasn't such a great idea, I thought, when the old woman left us. I felt completely lost. I looked up as we got further, Jadeite was rambling about something, and I saw the most hideous creature I had ever seen. It started coming towards me, and I screamed. "What the--" Jadeite turned around. He looked at me, then the monster, then me again. He seemed to not know what to do. I guess he made up his mind because he started going after the youma.

He tore at it like a wild beast. It kicked at him, but he still went after it. It's long jagged jaws grabbed at his shoulder. Jadeite yelped in pain. I came down and jabbed it in the neck. It fell down and we stared. "What was that?" I whispered. Jadeite seemed to have heard me because he answered, "I don't know." Damn, I wish I had my transformation pen now. Screw the fact that Jadeite is standing right there. I could have fought it myself.

------------------

After that little encounter with the youma we moved quickly through the haunted mansion. I felt so stupid for putting Rei in danger like that. I didn't even realize that the old woman was eerie, let alone dangerous. But we couldn't find a quick way out. My shoulder burned in agony. I wasn't going to let Rei know that though.

We went into a hallway that had many doors in it, but when we went towards a door it would suddenly vanish. I really did not like this haunted house any more.

"If you want to get out of this house as soon as possible I suggest this," we jumped as we heard the voice coming out of nowhere.

"Two halves, a whole, two wholes a half. What now do you have? A little smile goes a long way, just be patient and you two might find your way." The old woman giggled as she finished her riddle. The laugh sounded a little young for her.

"Great a riddle," I complained, "Now all we have to do is solve it and we get out of this comfy hotel." I sarcastically whined. Riddles, I hate riddles!

"I think if we work together we can solve it, but first lets just try to find our way around this place. Shall we?" Rei questioned. It didn't seem like a bad idea so I agreed. Oh what a night.

------------

Close to a half hour later Jadeite and I were sitting, exhausted, by a small window that we had found a while back. "It gives us a sense of where we are," Jadeite had said when we found it. I looked out into the dark sky sighing and wishing I were out there.

Two halves, a whole, two wholes a half. What did that mean? I had been pondering over that question for more than a half hour now and it was giving me a migraine. Jadeite didn't even look like he was trying to figure it out. He was lazily flopped onto the floor and hadn't said anything in a long while.

"You know you could help me figure out this riddle!" I was pissed off at how inconsiderate he was of me. He probably didn't even care if we got out of here.

He sighed as he looked over at me. "I have been thinking of this just as long as you have, only I haven't been muttering possible answers under my breath." I blushed and turned my head. Okay so maybe he was helping me out, just not verbally.

"Well maybe we should talk about it so that we can get two sets of answers instead of one. Maybe one of us already had the answer, but didn't realize it because they didn't get the others opinion." He seemed to be rolling my statement in his head. Then he nodded.

"You are right, Rei. Even though I hate to admit it you are completely right. We should work out our ideas together. I will call a truce if you do." He had the grace to blush slightly as he held out his hand. "Truce." I smiled turning my head slightly away from his.

------------

We argued our ideas for over an hour when I heard Rei's stomach growl. She laughed as I looked up at her with a questioning eye.

"Yes I am hungry. What about you?" I nodded my head back at her.

"Maybe we should ask the old woman if she could at least give us something to eat." Rei glared back at me.

"And how do you suppose are we going to do that? Just yell out 'Old Woman, Old Woman can you feed us because you are keeping us trapped inside this Old House that has no food'? Right like she is going to even listen to us." Rei shook her head as she finished her rant. Her hair fell down over her shoulder, framing her face. What a nice contrast, the paleness of her skin against the pure black lock of hair. I was so entranced with her beauty that I didn't even see the old woman appear right before us.

"Jadeite!" Rei screamed at me. I looked up at her, confused. She nodded up to where the hag was sitting, right on the windowsill Rei was just at.

"Wow. You came. I'm completely surprised."

"I didn't just come because Rei here is starved, but also I realized just now that your shoulder should be taken care of." I blushed. I didn't want Rei to know that I was still hurting from that attack earlier.

"I'm fine, old hag. Just worry about Rei." I glared at her as she started to walk towards me.

"No, young man, you need to be bandaged, and quick. I've let you run around with that shoulder long enough." She touched my shoulder and all of a sudden I felt better. I looked over and saw some cream on her hands. She was rubbing it into my skin.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you fix me up. Just help Rei, also." She seemed pleased.

"Hey! What's this?" Rei shrieked. Damn that girl had a pair of lungs. Why she was screaming I do not know, however.

"What's wrong now Rei? A spider jump in your lap or something." I snickered. She really can get annoying at times.

"No. It's food. But it's also not food. I don't know what it is." I smelled a familiar scent. Which was odd because I really didn't recognize much at this time. But still I loved pepperoni pizza hot pockets.

"If you don't like them, I'll gladly take it and eat it. You're not the only one who is hungry at this point." I glanced at her as she was eyeing her deliciously wonderful food with distaste. Though when I mentioned that I would take it she looked up at me with even more loathing and replied back with, "No, I'd rather eat something than starve. You can have whatever the Old Woman gives you." I think she was happy she was taking something that I loved, no matter how much she hated it.

Before the old woman went she left us with a clue. "Don't sit here dawdling this whole time. Move around, it might help you solve your puzzle." We just looked at her, confused as all hell.

--------------

Rei and I decided to take her advice. We moved out of the small area we were in, with the enchanting window that Rei did not want to leave behind. We moved slowly in case if we ran into more youma.

-------------

During our little wander around the haunted house, both Jadeite and myself began to bicker. It started out with something simple. It was just a little thing to talk about to pass the time. Somehow, it became an argument.

"So Rei, do you like living as a priestess? Living day after day in a religious state of mind." Jadeite questioningly asked. It was meant as a simple question, not something most people would get angry over. But then I'm Rei, the ever-temperamental Mars.

"Why do you ask Jadeite? Do you want to become a Shinto priest?" I replied. Even though I sounded calm I was completely pissed that he would be that rude to question my religious habits.

"No, I don't. I was asking you because I thought that you hated doing it. I supposed that you only became apart of the Shinto religion because of your Grandpa." He retorted. Maybe he did hear some of the anger in my voice.

"No, I do it because I like it. It helps me concentrate and it indulges into my psychic powers." I almost couldn't take his questioning any longer.

"Oooooh. Rei has psychic powers. Oh, how exciting. I hope she doesn't decide to read my mind or anything. She might like what she sees." He was mocking me. Damn him! If there's anything that I absolutely hate is people making fun of my abilities.

"Listen Jadeite, if you are going to make fun of me. Do it with some class." He started laughing at me. I was about to look up at him and start yelling, but I heard a very loud thump. Before I could comprehend what was going on I walked into the Jadeite lump, tripped over him, and land squarely on top of a very muscled chest. I looked up into his bright cherry face and ceased to do anything. His capturing eyes grabbed my soul and swung it around a few times. Jadeite stopped laughing. In fact he stopped doing anything at all.

-------------------

I was arguing with Rei when I felt myself trip. Yes, I felt myself trip. You heard me correctly. It was odd because I swear the hall we were walking in was completely clear and spotless. There was nothing that could have made me fall over like that. Unless it was some sort of rodent, or worse even, a youma.

But that wasn't the weirdest part either. When I tripped, Rei tripped over me, also. She looked up at me a tinge of red covering her cheeks and I just stared into her eyes. It wasn't the first time I had felt like this. In fact, I remember feeling the exact same emotion when a certain thunderstorm crept over our lives.

We stared at each other for what seemed like a couple of hours, but then she grinned like a Cheshire cat to break the awkwardness. I couldn't help but smile back at her as well. Then the world turned back as I felt myself fall.

-------------

Great, where are they? I silently asked myself. Mina-chan and Mako-chan made it back to the car at 11:00. My suspicions about them running into a couple of hot boys were correct. But Rei and Jadeite were not back yet and it was aggravating me whole-heartedly.

I was wondering inside my head when something large, and very masculine landed on top of me. That invasion was followed by another large object landing on top of him. I was getting my head straight when I heard two very excited squeals come from somewhere in the car.

"Rei! Jadeite! Where were you? Ami-chan was so worried. I swear she was just about to have a seizure waiting for you to get back. Wait, how did you guys end up on top of Ami?" Minako was the questioning one. Her blonde hair was waving back and forth from her head bouncing as she was talking.

The two in question were groaning as they scrambled to get to their feet. I was so relieved.

Rei answered. "Umm. We don't know how we got here, we were trapped inside a haunted house, and then we just landed here. I don't know how we did it though."

"Wow," Minako shrieked. "You found a haunted house! Why didn't you tell us about it?" Everyone just shook their heads as she finished her question. Sweat drops and all.


	6. Powerful Bonds

Hello everyone. I'm back again. Wow! Two updates in one month. Its so exciting. Anyways I want to thank the people who reviewed for chapter four and for chapter five, since I didn't do chapter four last time.

Chapter 4: vik, Lita Kino/Salior Jupiter, Dark-Illusion1, Dark Demigoddess

Chapter 5: Jellysnakes, Dark-Illusion1

Thankies to all who have reviewed!!

For the rest of the week Jadeite and I were confused as how we got out of the Haunted House. He figured we did something to trigger off the riddle, but didn't exactly know what. I didn't care though, I was just happy I was out of that demented haunted house. But it was a week later that Jadeite told me something very interesting. In fact it scared me.

---------------

To say that I was glad to back home after that interesting trip to the carnival was an understatement. I was so freaking over joyous to be back I almost died as we walked through the front door of the Hino shrine. Well not literally but you get the idea.

I did want to have a very relaxing week, however, so the next day I went to a local bathhouse to release my stress. Somehow I don't think meditating would do it for me seeing as how that room has been taken up by Rei ever since we got back from the carnival. I swear she only comes out to eat, sleep and go to the bathroom. Not that that's too much information.

As I was laying back in the hot tub at the bathhouse I let my mind wander. The steam from the water flowed over my face in a wonderful heat wave. It was almost impossible not to relax. But of course that was not going to happen to me.

I was almost done with my time in the hot tub when I heard a gasp and then a vaguely familiar squeak. I opened up my eyes to see a blonde odango head looking at me with wide eyes.

---------------

Because of my wonderful weekend with Mamoru I decided to treat him to a day at the local bathhouse. I knew he would love it because he is one to relax after an exciting weekend, and our weekend was definitely exciting.

We just turned into the hot tub area when I saw a very familiar short blonde male sitting with his eyes closed inside the said hot tub. I gasped and gave a little squeak. He opened his beautiful, pale eyes. He looked confused, as though he didn't know who I was. Fine, I'll play that game.

"Hello Jadeite, I am Usagi. You may have heard of me from Rei." Realization dawned on his face. Maybe he wasn't pretending. No that can't be right.

"Well hello Usagi, Mamoru, I've heard many things about both of you from Rei. He quietly stated, also referring to my lost boyfriend in the corner. Oops. I should pay attention to Mamo-chan more. But that's hard when you are trying to keep your eye on the enemy.

-------------

Usagi seemed to be on edge when she first started talking to me. It was kind of weird at first, but then I remembered that I was supposed to be the bad guy before I came back.

"I'm just going to get to the point, okay Jadeite." Usagi sneeringly started. "I know you are still evil. I know that you are after Rei in some way that I do not know. I know that you know I am a Sailor Senshi, as is Rei. I don't know what you want but I really wish you would just leave." I just stared dumbfounded at her. She still thought I was evil? How…interesting.

More memories of myself came crashing into my mind. I was kneeling down on a hard stone ground. A woman was speaking, no ordering me to do something, malice filled her voice like a quiet stream, she was angry at me.

More memories flooded my mind. I was laughing, with Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite, who were standing next to me. We had unimaginable powers. Energy blasts were coming out of the palms of our hands. I saw the Princess of the Moon looking down from a balcony; her sailor warriors were fighting against us to protect her. I came out of my daze and looked back up at Usagi, formerly known as the Princess of the moon.

"Well I must act shocked because you still think I work for Queen Beryl, princess." She was looked surprised at my outburst. "I also must say that I love Rei, or don't you remember my princely form 1000 years ago." Holy shit, did I just say I loved Rei. Crap, I did. Usagi was fuming.

"Fine, young Prince. I shall wait to see if you say what is true. But if I find out you are trying to hurt Rei, remember it's been a few years since I last saw you, and my powers have grown since then." She smiled and sat down beside me, with Mamoru by her side. We didn't talk throughout the rest of our stay at the bathhouse.

----------------

It was a week after our stay at the haunted house. A very horrible week. As I looked to the spirits for answers, day in and day out, I knew they couldn't help me.

Who was the woman at the haunted house, where did she come from? And also how did we get out of the haunted house? All of these questions and no answers was driving me insane. I needed to get out, release my anger. Ah, yes, a walk should do.

As I started down the finely laid steps of the Shinto Temple, I started to relax, my body immediately began to unwind as it felt the calming wind, and the familiarity of the walk that I was about to go onto, repeat about to go onto. It was at that very moment that I heard someone calling my name, oh but it wasn't just anyone.

I turned around and saw the familiar short blonde hair a mischievous blue eyes. Jadeite was moving towards me with a giant smile on his face, a very annoying one.

---------------------

I was going into the temple when I saw Rei very calmly walk down the temple steps. She was so calm and serene, a small blossom lightly fell onto her shoulder as her feet lightly touched the next step. I was just staring at her, grinning like a madman, and unconsciously moving, when she turned around with a scowl on her face.

I got up to her when she pushed me backwards, making me almost trip.

"What is your problem Jadeite? Can't you leave me alone for a couple of day?" Her brows were tightly knotted together, the face she was making brought a quiet chuckle from me. Her scowl deepened further.

"Now your making fun of me, wow Jadeite, I never thought you would go so low." The seriousness of the situation finally got to me as her eyes slowly filled with unshed tears. I started to explain to her what was so funny, but she cut me off.

"No, I don't want to hear it Jadeite, you can just leave me alone!" She ran off leaving me speechless. I suddenly came to my senses.

"Rei! Wait!" I screamed at her. I took off towards the direction she was going, chasing her down. I found her at the entrance to the Central Park. She finally slowed down. I ran up to her as fast as I could. When I did catch up to her she turned around. I was about to explain what happened, but I didn't get to. Because right then she slapped me. I didn't think, I walked right up to her grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. Maybe that would tell her something because she won't listen to me.

--------------

It was amazing, the kiss with Jadeite that is. I didn't expect it to happen really. He sort of was pissing me off, but it all came through in the end.

We broke off a few minutes later (or was it years?) and just smiled at him.

'Wow, she's so beautiful.' Woah? Where did that come from? She, who? Jadeite stopped smiling.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" He just kept on frowning and then I heard the voice again.

'Shit.'

------------

If you want to find out what happened please review, you know you want to. :)


End file.
